sonsofanarchyaplfandomcom-20200214-history
Savannah Stephens
Savannah Stephens is a successful novelist from New Orleans, Louisiana. She was lucky enough to have one of her novels published while she was still in her final year of college. The book did well and she was offered a multiple book deal from a major publishing house. Her books are in the fantasy/supernatural genre. So far she has published five books in her series. The series is extremely popular and has sold well. She uses the pen name of Crystal Black as it's important to her to keep her personal life separate from her professional persona. Recently Savannah journeyed to Reno, Nevada to find her old flame, first love, Jesse James Jordan. They had unfinished business and there were things that he needed to know. Unfortunately, Jesse wasn't the only ex she ran into in the Biggest Little City in the World. Jack Carter, who is now a Sheriffs Deputy in Washoe County where Reno is located, has also come back into the picture. Tack on a very brief fling that turned out to be another mistake and little did she know that the trip would throw her whole world into utter chaos. She's starting to wonder if she just should have stayed home. General Description Savannah is kind of the girl next door as far as how she looks. Blonde hair, blue/green eyes (depends on the light and what she's wearing), a little over average height for a women at 5'10". She's got a slender but athletic build. Her arms and legs are long and well toned. The one thing that probably stands out the most is her smile and her laugh. Her smile brings a light to her face and her laugh is infectious. Despite some of the difficulties she's face, she tries to be a happy person. Savannah is a fairly typical girl. She can wear just about anything. She's not overly girly-girl but she's not a hard-core tomboy either. She likes to wears jeans a lot, paired with either t-shirts or more girlish tops. She like all kinds of shoes anything from boots, high-heels to her comfy pair of favorite Chuck Taylor's. Comfortable and casual is what she would wear on a regular basis. She's the type that would pull her hair back into a pony-tail and put on a ball cap to run out to the grocery store. If the occasion calls for it, like going out to a club or out to dinner or something, she's more than happy to put on a dress or something appropriate. Personality for one of her books]] Savannah is an interesting person. She grew up happy and normal for the most part and you can still see some of that innocent girl in her. Savannah is a pretty outgoing and outspoken person, especially when she needs to be. She knows how to turn it on and off. She can also be quiet, reserved and even shy, depending on the situation. She does have a bit of a rebellious streak and can be a bit stubborn sometimes which can get her into trouble. Savannah does have a certain charm about her and most people like her and are drawn to her so most trouble she gets into she is able to smooth over. For the most part she is a pretty sweet girl. Being a Writer/Journalist she can be nosy. History Savannah was born on April 3, 1984 in New Orleans, Louisiana to a couple named Rachel and Michael Stephens. Savannah is the youngest child and only daughter of Rachel and Michael. Growing up with two older brothers, James and Rick she learned how to take care of herself. Though her brothers were tough on her they were also her biggest protectors and they were always a pretty close family. Savannah’s childhood was normal and happy. She loved having big brothers and always looked up to them. Savannah was always very creative and loved to write stories and make up characters. Even at a very young age, before she could write she had characters that she would talk to. It was kind of like the imaginary friend thing on overload. At first her parents were a little worried but Savannah was very aware that these "characters" were not real. She explained that they were part of her stories. It became clear as she got older and started learning to write that they were characters of her own creation that she used to write her own detailed and intricate stories. As she grew up life was pretty good. She did well in school. She had her friends but she didn't go in for the 'popular' crowd. Her older brothers went off to college and then moved on to follow their own paths in life. Developing their careers and starting families. They kept in contact and see each other when they can but as in most families, everyone seemed to go their own direction. Savannah went on to college. She attended Louisiana State University(LSU), in Baton Rouge, Louisiana. Majoring in English and specializing in writing and journalism she graduated and got her degree with honors. While in college she actually started to write her first book. When she was still a senior at the University, she got her novel published. Upon her graduation she moved back home to New Orleans. She now writes a series of supernatural/fantasy novels. She writes under the Pen Name of Crystal Black. It was during her college years that her life would forever change. She met a young military man by the name of Jesse James Jordan. He had just come back from his first tour in Iraq and the journalist in her found it fascinating. It didn't hurt that he was handsome and charismatic as well. They started out as friends. Savannah curious and always trying to ask questions about his experience. She learned that it was something he didn't really like to talk about. It then turned into a whirlwind romance. As they grew closer he opened up a little, but still kept a lot of things to himself. It was always something that made her worry just a little bit. However, she knew that the things he experienced had to have been difficult for him and she never pushed him to hard on things. They enjoyed the time they had together. She was absolutely certain that she was in love with the man. Unfortunately, duty called again and Jesse had to ship out for his second tour overseas. They kept up correspondence through letters. Everything still seemed good for the first two months. Then she discovered she was pregnant. Having no idea what to do, she didn't tell Jesse that she was pregnant. She kept writing to him, never letting on that something was wrong. She went on with her life as normally as possible. Continuing to go to school. Several months later in the summer of 2005 she gave birth to a healthy, happy baby boy. She named him Jacob James Stephens (now Jordan) and liked to call him Jake. Savannah still hadn't told Jesse anything about the child. Not long after the boy's birth she got a later saying that Jesse was coming home in three months. She now had a deadline to make a decision. As she was still in school her parents helped her out with the baby. Jake stayed with his grandparents during the week and Savannah would go home on the weekends and holidays to spend time with him. Just as she started back to her senior year at LSU she met a man, Jack Carter. This man was nothing like Jesse at all. He was a little bit older than she was. He had a flashy car, a well paying job, a house the whole nine yards. He was mister stability and he was infatuated with Savannah. Even as her heart broke she started seeing the man. It seemed like the best thing. He could take care of her and Jake. She wouldn't have to worry. When Jesse got back, she met with him and told him she wanted to break it off. That she didn't love him and she was happy with someone else. This was so far from the truth, but she felt like she had to do it. It wasn't just herself she had to think about now. Jesse was understandably pissed off. He found out where the man lived and royally kicked his ass. It was the last time she had seen Jesse. That was in the fall of 2005. Six years ago. It didn't take Savannah long after that to realize that Mr. Stable was a mistake. That the whole thing with Jesse was wrong. She had no idea what to do though. She was trying to finish her last year of school. She had just gotten an offer to publish her first novel. Her life was moving fast and she got caught up in that. It helped for awhile to keep her mind off Jesse. After college she moved back to New Orleans, got a little place for just her and Jake. It was Jake that was a constant reminder of Jesse. As much as she wanted to put the past behind her, every time she looked in his eyes she saw his father. This was the reason she had started to try and keep tabs on Jesse. It took her awhile to find out where he had gone for his third tour, but her journalist contacts where able to learn what unit he was in. From there it was fairly easy to know where he was. He drifted a lot, but she was always seemed to pop up on the radar and she would find out where he was. When it seemed like he had settled down in Tacoma, that was when Savannah started thinking she might try to contact him. She found out he was part of some motorcycle club called the Sons of Anarchy. She had no clue what that was. Just when she was about to fly out there she found out he had left. She thought she had missed her opportunity. Then he surfaced again. One of her contacts in Washington knew of the Sons and found out that he was still a part of the club. They were starting a new off shoot of the club in Reno, Nevada and Jesse had moved there. It was now or never she figured. Savannah left Jake with her parents in New Orleans, got on a plane and headed to Reno. She had no idea what was in store once she got there. She didn't expect a warm welcome. It was probably going to be a short trip. But, Jess had a right to know about his son. It was up to him after that. Category:Characters Category:Pages Needing Attention